Hide and seek
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Una idea infantil, definitivamente, pero era esperarse de Wally. Jugar a las escondidas era el inicio perfecto para una pijamada grupal y divertida como la que estaban planeando. Todos estaban gastando sus energías y con el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto, pero Robin y Zatanna parecían tener otros planes. Era de esperarse de los más jóvenes del grupo. Dick x Zatanna, Chalant.


**Disclaimer: Ni Young Justice ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son creación y propiedad de su respectivo autor. Disfruten c:**

* * *

Era uno de esos momentos en los cuales se era esencial un sepulcral silencio e irónicamente ninguno de los dos podía lograrlo. Los susurros de reproche mutuo arruinaban cualquier intento de sigilo y las risitas que se escapaban de sus labios no le daban el mérito suficiente a todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho antes por permanecer callados al esconderse.

Una tarea tan sencilla como controlarse y dejar de reír parecía imposible en esa clase de situaciones, cuando ambos se encontraban agazapados dentro de uno de los compartimientos de la cocina y se intercambiaban miradas cómplices dignas de un par de mafiosos. Se encontraban sentados de frente, a escasos centímetros de distancia por el escaso espacio, y se dedicaban a reír por nada.

Trataban de silenciarse y no lo lograban porque, después de un par de segundos en los cuales conseguían permanecer en silencio, ambos volvían a estallar de la risa.

—Es que tu cara me da risa. —Se excusó Zatanna, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y hasta temblando levemente por las carcajadas que trataba de ahogar.

—La tuya también me da risa, pero ¡Silencio! Ya, tenemos que calmarnos. Nos van a descubrir. —Robin se llevó un dedo a los labios, tratando de fingir seriedad. Al principio lograron dejar de reír un poco, pero la risa reanudó en cuestión de segundos. —Oh, si estuviéramos en una misión nos habrían matado hace rato.

Zatanna negó con la cabeza se llevó las manos al estómago, con el rostro rojo como una cereza. Y agradecía que la risa fuese una muy buena excusa para ese rubor, porque no era la única cosa que se lo provocaba.

Podía jurar que si decidía inclinarse hacia adelante, aunque sea un par de milímetros, iba a chocar contra la nariz del Wonder Boy. Era lo más cerca que había estado de él en su vida. Y, para mejorar las cosas, su risa era igual de melodiosa y complaciente para el oído que una orquesta sinfónica. Agradecía infinitamente a Wally por haber tenido aquella idea, incluso cuando resultaba tan infantil.

Les habían dado el día libre. Era fin de semana, no había escuela, no había planes, todos estaban disponibles al anochecer y además parecía que el aburrimiento reinaba en la Joven Liga de la Justicia. Era la ocasión perfecta para una "pijamada grupal"

Y, como en toda pijamada grupal, primero tenían que buscar algo que les diera sueño —Nadie estaba entusiasmado con esa idea, pero Batman les había insistido. Mañana tenían escuela y blablablá, cosas que los adultos insisten en las pijamadas. — Normalmente leche con galletitas era suficiente para adormecer a un montón de adolescentes que realizaban actividades físicas a diario pero, como Wally no era ni de cerca un "adolescente promedio", era obvio que tenían que encontrar algo mejor en lo que pudiera gastar todas sus energías.

Y qué mejor que jugar a las escondidas. Oh, sí, aquel viejo juego de niños.

Se habían dividido en grupos: Conner y M'gann eran un equipo, Robin y Zatanna eran el otro, Kaldur trabajaba por su cuenta y finalmente Artemis y Wally eran los encargados de encontrarlos a todos. El juego era especialmente diseñado para un velocista como Kid Flash, porque la idea principal consistía en atrapar a los integrantes de cada equipo antes de que estos lograran llegara la "meta", que era una habitación.

Todo estaba permitido. Y con todo, se referían a _todo. _Hechizos, trucos, flechas, confusiones, ilusiones, superfuerza etcéteras.

El juego se había puesto mucho más interesante de lo que parecía. Al principio Zatanna y Robin habían estado a punto de perder el juego Conner los empujó y ofreció vilmente como carnada para entretener a Wally mientras él y M'gann lograban esconderse.

Habían luchado valientemente. Zatanna perdió una de sus pantuflas de conejo preferidas y Robin se golpeó la rodilla contra un muro, pero los sacrificios eran necesarios en la vida de los superhéroes. Saborearon su victoria cuando lograron escapar durante una disputa que Artemis y Wally tenían, y habían ido a parar a aquel ingenioso escondite.

— ¿Crees que ya encontraron a alguien?

—Lo dudo, esos dos deben de seguir discutiendo como siempre. Yo sugiero que nos pongamos cómodos, esto parece que irá para un buen rato. —Robin suspiró y relajó su cuerpo, recostándose contra una de las paredes del compartimiento. Zatanna se permitió hacer lo mismo y se acomodó mejor, soltando un pequeño bostezo. —Oh, parece que alguien ya tiene sueño.

—No me digas que tú no tienes sueño después de tal persecución. —La joven maga sonrió levemente una vez más y se restregó los ojos con cansancio. Robin, por otro lado, se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente.

—Puede ser, pero tenemos que quedarnos despiertos. No podemos solo dormir antes de las historias de terror y la guerra de almohadas, nos perderíamos de toda la diversión.

Oh, cierto. No planeaban hacerle caso a Batman en esa ocasión. Vaya sorpresa. Zatanna volvió a incorporarse y rió.

—Zatara me mataría si…

Y entonces silencio incómodo impuso su presencia por primera vez en toda la noche, de una manera alarmante e inesperada. Robin enseguida se tensó al comprender perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

— ¿Zee?

Zatanna permanecía callada, con los labios fuertemente apretados y los ojos ligeramente acuosos. Tenía exactamente la misma expresión que había estado enseñando los últimos días cada vez que alguien mencionaba a su padre. Apenas una semana después de los hechos le resultaba bastante difícil lidiar con aquel dolor.

Robin entendía perfectamente la horrible sensación. Y es que él la había sufrido aún más joven, en peores situaciones. Miró a su amiga con comprensión y le puso una mano sobre el hombro con afecto, como había estado haciendo últimamente. Zatanna esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa y negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con una mano.

—Perdón, no sé qué es lo que me pasa. Sé que debería dejar de estar así porque estoy convencida de que él volverá. —Murmuró, soltando un hipido. —Pero lo extraño. Trato de no preocuparme, pero…

—Es perfectamente normal. No te preocupes, no está en lo más mínimo mal que llores. —La mano de Robin se deslizó sutilmente hasta una de las mejillas de Zatanna, y ella sintió su rostro arder por la caricia. —Preocúpate todo lo que quieras, ¿Sí?

Esta vez Zatanna sí pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, entre lágrimas traviesas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Robin le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Me haces un poco de espacio? —Robin se movió un poco en su lugar, y Zatanna se mostró desconcertada al principio. El Wonder Boy le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se arrimara un poco a la derecha, y ella obedeció sin entender qué estaba haciendo. —Gracias.

De alguna manera, Robin se las ingenió para acomodarse en el escaso espacio que tenían de tal manera que ahora estaban uno junto al otro. Hombro con hombro. Tan cerca que sus brazos se rozaban y ambos se ruborizaban.

—Eso está mejor. Creo que Artemis y Wally se tomarán su tiempo en descubrirnos, así que…

Zatanna no supo cuando ni como, pero de pronto sencillamente se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Robin. Y, dentro de poco, Robin también había apoyado la cabeza sobre la suya. Estaban tan cerca que la respiración del chico le provocaba cosquillas en la nuca, y era una de las posiciones más confortables en las que había estado en un espacio tan reducido en toda su vida.

—Creo que tomar una siesta estará bien. Así descansamos y, bueno, tal vez Batman decida no cortarme la cabeza si por lo menos logro mantenerme despierto en clase.

— ¿Mantenerte despierto? Oh, yo tengo mi día perfectamente planeado para dormir en todas las clases. —Zatanna rió levemente y se acomodó mejor en el hombro de Robin, encontrando la calidez de su cercanía bastante agradable. —Aunque yo tengo la suerte de que no hay un Batman que me corte la cabeza supervisando todo lo que hago en la escuela.

—Pues mejor siéntete afortunada, Zee. —Robin soltó un pequeño bostezo y volvió a relajarse una vez más, alegrándose de notar que Zatanna ahora lucía mucho mejor. —De no ser porque Batman está en patrullando ahora mismo, creo que todos estaríamos en problemas.

—Pero nadie estaría en más problemas que tú, recuérdalo. —Bromeó la joven, siguiendo a Robin en su bostezo. Poco a poco los párpados comenzaron a pesarle. En esa posición podía escuchar perfectamente bien los latidos del corazón del joven pájaro, y eso la tranquilizaba de una manera increíble. Se levantó por unos segundos solo para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Robin y luego volvió a su posición anterior, somnolienta. —Gracias, Wonder Boy. Por todo.

Ahora fue el turno de Robin de ruborizarse, y a Zatanna le pareció muy tierno. Tuvo que contener una pequeña risa.

—No hay de qué, Zee. Todos necesitamos preocuparnos de vez en cuando.

Zatanna apretó con suavidad una de las manos de Robin y él le devolvió el agarre con afecto, cosa que hizo sonreír a ambos.

—Dulces sueños, petirrojo.

* * *

—LOS ATRAPÉ. LOS ATRAPÉ A AMBOS. ¡CAZADOS, CAZADOS! Terminó el juego. Yo gano, ustedes pierden. Oh, sí, nadie puede con Wally, nadie puede con Wally, ahá ~

—SHHH, ¿QUIERES HACER SILENCIO? Vas a despertar a toda la ciuda-… ¡Deja de bailar, idiota! Ngh, ¿De verdad tienes que cantar esa estúpida canción cada vez que atrapas a alguien?

—Vamos, Artemis. No estés tensa, preciosa, solo déjate llevar. ¡No tiene gracia si no te regocijas de tu éxito! Ven y baila conmi-… ¡OOOOH, MIRA QUE TIERNOS! ¡ESTÁN AGARRADOS DE LA MANO!

—QUE TE CALLES.

—OW, OW, RUDA. RUDA. ¡Artemis me pateó! ¡ARTEMIS ME PATEÓ!

Zatanna y Robin no sabían muy bien como sentirse. Ambos estaban aún adormilados y cegados por la potente luz de la cocina que les daba directamente en la cara, y les costaba comprender la situación. Estaban aletargados y acurrucados bien juntitos después de haberse movido tanto entre sueños. Sorprendentemente para ambos, habían permanecido todo el rato tomados de la mano.

—Apaguen la luz. Apáguenla. —Gimió Robin, entrecerrando los ojos y ocultando el rostro contra uno de los hombros de Zatanna. Esta, por otro lado, había optado por acurrucarse mejor contra el pecho de Robin.

—Hey hey hey, tórtolos, consíganse una habitación. No, no, es más. Sepárense en este instante. Sí, sepárense. El tío Wally está muy decepcionado de ustedes dos. Los dejamos solos por veinte minutos, se buscan un espacio oscurito y pequeño y ¡Wow! Pero si ustedes se acoplan tan bien.

— ¡Wally, ya cállate! —Artemis volvió a darle un rodillazo al joven KidFlash, quién se dobló del dolor y comenzó a gimotear una vez más. — ¿Quieres dejarlos en paz?

Zatanna y Robin tenían las mejillas encendidas a más no poder, y ahora se retorcían nerviosos dentro del pequeño compartimiento en un intento por salir. Sus piernas y brazos estaban dormidos y torpes después de tanto tiempo en una misma posición, así que fue una tarea bastante difícil. Finalmente lograron salir y, ¡Ups! Cayó uno sobre el otro.

—…No, Artemis, no. No podemos permitir esto. Chicos, necesitamos tener una charla seria. Creo que no es muy aceptable el comportamiento que nos están demostrando el día de hoy.

—Wally. Wally. Solo cállate. —Artemis se llevó una mano a la frente, frustrada, y Wally comenzó a reír la mar de divertido al notar que Zatanna y Robin ahora estaban muertos de la vergüenza.

— ¡No es lo que parece! Solo…solo estábamos…

—No me expliquen sus tonterías. Tengo hambre, es la hora de las historias de terror y Connor y M'gann no quieren admitir que ya los atrapé. Comencemos sin ellos.

Wally se dio la media vuelta, hiperactivo como si no hubiese movido un solo dedo en toda la noche, y corrió a buscar algo en el refrigerador. Artemis se llevó una mano a la frente, frustrada.

—No he podido detenerlo, ha estado comiendo toda la noche. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Robin y Zatanna continuaban igual de avergonzados que cuando los encontraron, pero ahora al menos tenían una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Pijamadas. Había que repetirlas.


End file.
